


Full

by DoubleMeh



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Creampies, Dick Bulges, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Noiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleMeh/pseuds/DoubleMeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's incredible how much the human body can hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr user papanoiz! They're super sweet and have some very cool headcannons. Um, I'm not really sure about my English, so please, if you see something comment! Also, even if there is nothing WRONG with my English, could you please still tell me if it sounded too formal or too casual? Thank you. I'm sorry it's so short, but all my previous works are kind of crappy, and I think this one might be better, but just in case, I don't want to post a really long load of crap. But I still hope you enjoy!  
> WARNING  
> THIS FIC CONTAINS KNOTTING WHICH IS HEAVILY ASSOCIATED WITH BESTIALITY. THERE IS NO BESTIALITY AT ALL IN THIS FIC BUT PLEASE BE CAUTIONED.

Koujaku grunted loudly as he thrusted aggresivly into Noiz's hips. Noiz was currently a mewling mess of "Oh god yesyesyesjajameingotmehr" and incoherent breathy moans below him. He pumped himself into Noiz a few more times before he pushed himself all the way in and continued pressing, lifting Noiz's hips up slightly with the pressure. To Noiz, it seemed that whenever Koujaku went into heat, his dick managed to swell up to twice it's size. Now while it may certainly swell much larger, twice might be a bit of a stretch.  
Either way, with Koujakus as deep inside Noiz as possible, a large bulge was quite noticable in Noiz's stomach. Taking note of this, Noiz realised just how incredibly full he felt, as though every bit of him had been filled to the brim. It took him a second to notice the stretching sensation. Oh, yes, this was his favorite part. Noiz's mouth fell open and his eyes fluttered closed as Koujaku jerked and gasped above him. Noiz felt the fully formed knot inside of him. There was no way he could take any more. He was to full. He thought he had reached his limit when Koujaku was balls deep inside of him, so surely the giant knot that came after HAD to be his limit. Koujaku didn't seem to think that as he wiggled himself forward as far as he possibly could.  
Koujaku grunted again as he released, cum flying from his cock deep inside Noiz's pussy. Noiz felt hot, thick liquid pooling inside of him. Oh god, there was so much, and the knot was keeping it in. They sat like that for a few minutes, Koujaku pumping Noiz full of cum. Noiz couldn't breath, letting out choked gasps and sobs from the mere sensation of being filled with that much cum. After Koujaku was able to pull out when his knot shrank, Noiz sighed. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. As he stood up, he immediatley regretted it. Hot semen flowed down his legs, all the way down to his thighs to his ankles, pooling on the floor. He saw globs drip from his lips and splash onto the floor, adding to the quickly forming puddle. Noiz's eyes widened. How the hell could there have been that much inside of him. And to think, along with the puddle on the ground, he still felt himself full with cum. He stood there for a minute, watching even more cum pour out.  
Koujaku chuckled from his spot on the bed. "Like seeing how much I filled you with?" Noiz whipped his head around and sent him a glare, a blush climbing onto his cheeks. When the flow finally slowed, Noiz awkwardly waddled to the bathroom, thighs spread in an odd attempt to keep from smearing the liquid on his legs. After a long bath and quick shower off, Noiz stepped naked back into Koujaku's bedroom. The older man was nowhere to be seen, but Noiz simply shrugged it off. He dug around in his boyfriends drawers before finding a suitable sweater. Pulling it over his chest, he realised Koujaku was much larger than him, and the sweater drooped and hung lowely off his shoulders. As he stood he realised it was more of a gown on him, and figured that was enough coverage.  
Stepping into Koujaku's living room, he saw his boyfriend sprawled on his back on the couch, watching some old movie. Swiping the remote from the coffee table on his way over, he collapsed on top of his boyfriend. Raising his arm, he switched the station to some reality TV network. Koujaku didn't seem to mind. He wrapped his arms around Noiz's waist and pulled his head to his chest. Koujaku rested his chin on Noiz's head, and Noiz nuzzled into him. He supposed that this was nice too.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Constructive critisism greatly appreciated!


End file.
